


Rest Day

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The members are given a day after promotions to spend however they want. Johnny wonders how Taeyong is spending his.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Anonymous





	Rest Day

**Author's Note:**

> if there are any grammatical errors, i apologize in advance. english isn't my first language. hope you like it.

Each member worked really hard for this comeback, not that they didn't for the previous ones but they knew it was a little different this time. From the moment they were briefed about their concept to filming the music video and the lined up content set to be released throughout the months, they all became pretty excited since they were doing and recording stuff they initially didn’t even know they were going to. Seeing the staff also work hard for them was something they didn’t fail to notice. From the tracks to their choreography, everybody just seemed to agree that this comeback was by far their best and each member’s favourite.

Although they were only able to win one award for the whole comeback, they were all pretty satisfied nonetheless. Seeing the numbers which were proof of how well they were doing, having their tracks chart higher than the ones before and having their fans support and love each content they put out was something they considered more than enough for them. 

However, having all these activities combined with their physically taxing performances, everybody didn’t really have the time for anything else. They knew this right from the start, of course. They were continually rising and slacking off wasn’t on the table. Not to mention, they were also already preparing for guestings on shows and their tour afterwards so feeling burnt-out was just them being completely human. They were grateful for the opportunities to showcase their talent and make themselves known but they would be lying if they didn’t find everything to be tiring, to say the least. Comeback season was always exciting right from the start but fatigue is something you can never avoid, no matter how hard you prepare or tell yourself that you are ready. They would come home to their dorm absolutely delirious for sleep with some of them actually choosing to sleep rather than eat on most nights. So after promotions, when they heard that they were being given a day to spend however they want, to say they were thankful was more of an understatement. It was a chance to get back on sleep and refresh their minds and bodies. 

Johnny woke up just before noon and felt refreshed for the first time in weeks since they started promotions. He doesn’t remember that last time he had more than four hours of sleep. He had lunch, showered and was headed back to his room with the idea of getting a little more sleep when he passed by the door to their leader’s room. He hasn’t really seen Taeyong since last night and was told by Yuta that he still hasn’t also seen their leader go out of his room yet. Johnny stood outside Taeyong’s door for a few moments before making up his mind to see how the other was doing. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. Johnny was just about to head on his way back to his room when he heard a reply. _It’s open_. With that, Johnny opened the door expecting to see Taeyong having just woken up knowing how sleep deprived the other is but instead he was met with the image of Taeyong lying in the middle of his bed, playing on his Switch with his pillow and comforter strewn about. 

Johnny gave a sigh and went inside the room, looking around and arching a brow at the new addition of doodles on Taeyong’s room. 

“Did you eat yet?” Johnny asked as he looked at their leader who was too busy to even look up from his game, apparently. 

“Maybe later.” Taeyong replied as he rolled over, facing the wall and giving Johnny sufficient space to lie down. A silent invitation. Johnny accepted it and settled himself beside Taeyong, the bed being a little small for the both of them but they fit, nonetheless. The other gave no response, only scooting a little bit closer to the wall as Johnny made himself a little more comfortable. He pulled out his phone and started to browse the net to burn time, reading articles about just anything and having only the sound of Taeyong’s game fill the comfortable silence.

“You’ve been playing that game non-stop,” Johnny commented after a few minutes have seemed to pass. This position had Taeyong’s back to his so Johnny can see a little bit of what he was playing. He cocked a brow as Taeyong’s character appears to be fishing. He doesn’t get this game at all.

“What time did you sleep last night?” Johnny asked amidst the soft music playing from Taeyong’s console. 

“Around 3 am, I think?” Taeyong replied, still not facing Johnny. The older clicked his tongue in disappointment. 

“I thought you slept after dinner?” Johnny remembers how sleepy Taeyong looked last night when they were having dinner. He looked like he was just about to fall over any minute. So when he suddenly stood up when the members were still finishing their dinner without speaking and headed to his room, everybody just understood as they knew that if they were tired, it was more so for their leader. 

“Yeah, but I woke up a few hours later and couldn’t fall asleep so I just played.” Taeyong replied, his shoulders shrugging in the process.

“You should be using the time to get your energy back, Yong. Not playing and tiring your eyes out.” 

“But I wanted to play.” Taeyong replied in a stubborn tone which Johnny didn’t fail to notice. He didn’t reply and just left it at that as he took another glance at his phone. It was 1:40 PM. He was a little surprised how an hour has already passed by since he came in Taeyong’s room.

He knew Haechan, Taeil and Mark opted to have lunch out, the youngest absolutely buzzing in excitement the moment he learned they were gonna have a day for themselves. Taeil really just planned on staying at home but one look at Haechan and his pleading eyes, the oldest had no choice but to say yes. It was the same for Mark, but Johnny knew Haechan wouldn’t even have to ask twice. Johnny didn’t miss the fond look Mark gave Haechan when the latter was blabbering about this new restaurant he wanted to try, giving Johnny a shy smile when he was caught. As for Doyoung and Jungwoo, he overhead them talking in the car on the way home last night talking about wanting to buy new sneakers. They were already gone when Johnny woke up so he guessed they went shopping together. Yuta, on the other hand, had lunch with him in the dorm, deciding to stay at home just like him. However, that didn’t stop Johnny from asking Yuta if he was planning to go out and the other just replied with a shrug. Jaehyun, lastly, told him last night that he was gonna sleep the entire day so there was that. 

He took a glance at the window and saw the light filtering through the blinds and started to think that he should’ve just gone out. The sun was shining bright and the weather was starting to get a little warmer, making it the perfect day to go out for a walk. He wondered if Yuta was in the mood to accompany him. With that thought in mind, he slowly stood from the bed and stretched his arms, groaning in the process. He was putting on his slippers when Taeyong suddenly spoke. 

“Where are you going?” Taeyong asked, voice a little scratchy. He was now looking at Johnny, sitting in his bed and sporting an inquisitive look. 

Johnny took the time to look at the other, he was wearing a white shirt that was a little too big for him, showing his collarbones. _Wait, isn’t that my shirt that I’ve been looking for last week?_ His hair, now in a darker color, was in different directions and looking soft, even after being dyed countless of times. It was a stark contrast to when it was styled heavily, Johnny thought as the other rubbed his eyes. His face was also void of any product, showing his bare skin and the marks and moles the stylists have been covering for the past days. This was the Taeyong that Johnny knew. Mussed up hair, tired eyes and the soft, sleepy sounding voice. Everyone knew how stunning Taeyong is when he had his hair and make-up done, always almost looking unreal. However, even after all these years, this was the Taeyong that Johnny loved seeing. The one he didn’t let just let anyone see. _Unguarded_. 

“I’m gonna go ask Yuta if he wants to go out,” Johnny said, pointing to the door. “The weather’s good, I think I want to go for a walk.” He was about to open the door when he heard the other’s soft voice reply.

“You’re not staying?” Taeyong said with a frown. Johnny gave the other a questioning glance.

“From the looks of it, you’re just gonna spend the day playing, Yong.” Johnny said gesturing to the console on Taeyong’s hands. “I don’t think you need me here for that.”

“Yeah, but I want you here with me.” Taeyong replied, not missing a beat. Johnny almost lost his footing with what he heard as he didn't really expect those words to come out of the others mouth. He let a few seconds past and smiled as he realized the game the other was playing. Taeyong was teasing Johnny just as Johnny was teasing him.

Johnny didn’t give a reply but let a smirk grace his face while a thought was already forming in his head. He watched as Taeyong assumed his previous position on the bed, acting nonchalant as if he just didn’t make Johnny lose his mind over those simple words. However, Johnny can see the redness of his ears which wasn’t there before. He can always see right through Taeyong, without fail. He always knew exactly what the other wanted. 

“You know, if you want me to stay,” Johnny said slowly as he went towards Taeyong. Johnny grabbed the console from Taeyong’s hands and set it aside just as he crawled over him, effectively trapping the smaller one underneath him. Johnny felt Taeyong tense in response but the latter didn’t back down. Not that Johnny expected him to. Taeyong met Johnny’s eyes with a silent challenge but Johnny didn’t miss the visible gulp the other made as Johnny raised his hand to gently brush the hair from Taeyong’s forehead. _Caught you_. Johnny said wordlessly as he slowly lowered his head and finally kissing Taeyong. After a few moments, Johnny pulled away to look at Taeyong who was breathing a little heavily. And the sight didn’t disappoint him. He was absolutely breathtaking, lips red and eyes wide. _Wanting more _. Johnny smirked as he rested his forehead against the other. Their lips close but not touching.__

__“You’re gonna have to give me a reason to.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> that's it. just my (super) short and simple contribution to the johnyong ship which i think deserves more works! still thinking if i should make a chapter 2, rating would probably go up tho but i'm not sure if i want to continue it 
> 
> have a good day, everyone!


End file.
